Humanity's Strongest Soldier (Español)
by VenusEdge
Summary: Hasta el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad puede quebrarse en mil pedazos. Oneshot Rivaille x Armin here.


Un solo instante puede ser completamente decisivo. Puede cambiarlo absolutamente todo. Un solo minuto. Una exhalación. Un empuje de la sangre. Tan solo un mínimo espacio en el que sientes que a tu alrededor el tiempo se congela y tan solo cabe preguntarse el por qué. Y esa cuestión taladra en tu cabeza, la martillea, la resquebraja, la quiebra.

Ese es el momento en el que se derriban tus pilares.

En el que te sientes, quizás por primera vez, débil.

…

-¡Coño!

-¿Quiere parar de quejarse? Así no puedo hacer mi trabajo.

Sus larguísimos dedos se hincaron en la carne que envolvía su tobillo, palpando cuidadosamente el hueso que yacía fragmentado cubierto por la piel.

-Técnicamente este no es tu trabajo, gusano. No te crezcas tanto.

-Haga el favor de estarse quieto...

Cuanto más afiladas eran sus provocaciones, más suave sonaba su voz al contestar.

Examinó con extrema delicadeza la zona afectada. Sus yemas se movían sobre el edema con la delicadeza de los pies de una bailarina. Dentro de aquella consulta improvisada se le veía completamente distinto que en el campo de batalla: experto, tranquilo, experimentado. Parecía otra persona.

No. Seguía siendo él.

-Parece que la zona está inflamada. ¿Se ha sentido cansado, ha tenido fiebre?

-No creo que tenga pinta de estar mirando si tengo fiebre cada cinco minutos, Arlert.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco. Desde luego, el heichou era un paciente difícil. Se irguió haciendo fuerza con las rodillas para impulsarse, con el propósito de dirigirse a la mesa donde le habían dejado el material necesario para una revisión rutinaria y tomó entre sus finos dedos el termómetro de mercurio con la suficiente firmeza para que no resbalase mas con la delicadeza necesaria para no romperlo entre las manos. Por algún motivo esa imagen cautivaba los rincones más sádicos de la mente de Levi. El vidrio clavado entre la piel de aquellos dedos largos y finos, supurando pequeños regueros de sangre que apuñalasen su inmaculada y pura palidez. Llevándose la extremidad herida a sus labios carnosos y húmedos, pintándolos de color carmín…

-Levante el brazo.

Su superior le devolvió una mirada molesta. Dirigió su mano para aprender su cabello rubio desde la nuca e inclinar su cabeza a la fuerza, hasta que su frente chocó silenciosamente contra la suya.

La presión que ejercían cráneo contra cráneo era tremendamente precisa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron con violenta pasión.

Si Levi tuviese que señalar el momento exacto en el que se quedó sin aliento sería entonces.

Aquellos ojos azules le ahogaban de la manera más dulce que había podido imaginar.

-Parece que la tiene un tanto caliente, pero eso no es suficiente para un parte médico. Permítame.

Soltó el cabello rubio de Armin, bufando como si se tratase de un gato al que le acaban de pisar la cola. El joven se apartó un mechón hacia detrás del oído antes de introducir el termómetro bajo su axila, mientras su superior se desabrochaba la camisa con resignación.

-Ya que estamos déjeme echarle un vistazo. No me gustaría fuese una infección sistémica y se hubiese expandido a los pulmones.

Volvió a enderezarse, con aquella gracilidad propia de él, no solo para realizar cualquier tarea del ámbito médico, sino en el propio campo de batalla. Al utilizar el dispositivo de maniobras 3D parecía una mariposa alzando el vuelo. Quizás no era el mejor en el campo, pero observarle era sencillamente un espectáculo magnífico. De espaldas a él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recogiendo su cabello rubio entre las manos cuidadosamente para aprehenderlo en una coleta que radicaba de su nuca. Tomó el fonendoscopio y se lo echó al cuello. Si alguien que no le conociese le viera en aquel momento sacaría la precipitada conclusión de que era realmente un médico, y no un joven soldado pluriempleado por necesidad, cuyos conocimientos quizás no trascendían del papel impreso. Giró sobre él mismo, dirigiéndose hacia su superior de nuevo.

-Baje un poco la camisa. Hasta la mitad de la espalda estará bien.

-Solo tengo una jodida pierna rota, Arlert, no sé para qué andas con tanta parafernalia.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no cree?

Levi torció el labio, ladeando el rostro en un gesto clarísimo de irritabilidad. Aun así, hizo lo que el joven le había ordenado. Dejó su torso al descubierto, sosteniendo todavía el termómetro bajo el brazo. Sus ojos se clavaron en él como un par de flechas arrojadas con un arco bien tenso, mas Armin le respondió con una modesta y dulce sonrisa. ¿Por qué ese gesto tan virginal, tan puro?...

-¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Qué frío está el cabr…Tch!

-Modere su lenguaje, Heichou.-murmuró el joven rubio, dejando escapar una inocente sonrisa.

Habría _pagado_ por aquella maldita sonrisa.

El metal escurrió por su pecho siguiendo una trayectoria fija, fijando el camino por el que pasaba la sangre de unas cavidades a otras, golpeando contra las válvulas de su corazón, provocando así el sonido de sus latidos. Aórtica, pulmonar, tricúspide y mitral, en ese orden. Deslizó su otra mano por el camino que trazaba su esternón, muy despacio. ¿Estaba siendo el único hombre, aparte de Irvin, que había osado tocar su cuerpo desprotegido en toda su vida? Apenas si Armin abrió la boca para susurrarle que respirase hondo. Sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados siguiendo con la vista los movimientos de su propia mano, procurando apoyar el fonendoscopio en el lugar correcto, donde el sonido fuese más claro. Una ventana cercana arrojaba contra su rostro níveo los últimos rayos del sol agonizante, cubriéndolo de una cálida luz anaranjada.

Le costaría olvidar aquella visión de él.

-¿Usted fuma?-le cuestionó en cuanto apartó el aparato de su piel y lo separó de sus oídos, para escucharle ahora a él.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, su respiración era un tanto forzosa. Siendo usted una persona sana, que practica ejercicio físico diariamente y que no cuenta con ningún historial de enfermedades pulmonares, es fácil llegar a una conclusión así.

Y como siempre, había acertado.

-Además-prosiguió, mientras retiraba el termómetro de debajo de su brazo con sumo cuidado. 38 grados y medio.-estaba un tanto taquicárdico. Pero no se preocupe, es por la fiebre.

_Jodido imbécil. _

-¿Crees que lo sabes todo, Arlert?

Aquella cuestión le hizo voltearse de nuevo hacia él, sorprendido. ¿A qué venía…?

-Por supuesto que no, señor.

-¿Y hasta qué punto estás dispuesto a saber?-se inclinó hacia delante. El joven soldado se sintió completamente acorralado.- ¿Estarías dispuesto a actuar como si no supieras nada?

-¿Tiene esto que ver con mi decisión de unirme a la legión, señor?

_Jodido imbécil cabeza hueca. _

Sin embargo, sus palabras posteriores parecían cortarle la respiración.

-Ni siquiera después de lo que hemos visto pienso en abandonar. Lamento cada una de las bajas, pero tenemos que seguir adelante.

-¿Es que acaso piensas ser insensible, Arlert?

-No es lo mismo destruir un sentimiento que ocultarlo. Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, ¿no es cierto?

Al escuchar aquellas dos frases sintió como si embistiesen contra su corazón.

_¿Por qué tenía esa jodida manía de adivinarlo todo?_

Se acuclilló ante él. Pudo vislumbrar el dolor reprimido en sus ojos grises.

-Usted es el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad, pero es tan solo eso. Un soldado. Un ser humano. Puede llorar, si lo necesita.

_I….Imbécil…_

Sus lacrimales comenzaron a anegar su iris cenizo de lágrimas. Oprimían sus ojos con tal fiereza que producían un insoportable dolor en sus sienes. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Eso debía hacer. Respirar hondo y continuar con sus quehaceres. Pero, ¿por qué aquellas cerúleas orbes habían irrumpido en su vida, por qué habían forzado la cerradura de su mente con el propósito de permanecer en ella como un pensamiento constante? ¿Por qué estaban mirándole en aquel mismísimo instante con aquella dulzura, aquella comprensión, aquella tristeza? Recordó en un flash todos los momentos que había pasado con ellos, la manera en la que Petra apoyaba la mano en su hombro y le repetía, cada vez que le pillaba mirándole a escondidas: "Es humano, heichou, es normal que se sienta atraído a alguien. Hable con él". Y sus cuerpos resquebrajados. Los rostros desfigurados, los miembros arrancados, y la sangre. Toda aquella cantidad de sangre.

-Tch… Merde…

Su cuerpo se doblegó hacia delante hasta que sintió su frente chocar contra el esternón de Armin. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda llegando incluso a raspar la piel aunque la camisa la protegiera. Selló los labios uno contra otro, en tanto que las lágrimas comenzaban a arrasar sus mejillas. La impotencia que sentía ante todos aquellos recuerdos era la losa que tendría que cargar toda la vida a sus espaldas.

Su llanto era silencioso y cortante.

Los brazos del joven soldado no hesitaron en envolver su cuerpo con muchísimo cuidado. Si hubiese un solo gesto cuya sinceridad demostrase sin equivocación el amor que un ser podía sentir por otro sería ese abrazo, en ese momento, entre aquellos dos hombres. Apenas si podía vislumbrar su rostro entre el cabello alquitranado que le cubría, pegándose a él a costa del sudor y las lágrimas. El soldado más poderoso de la humanidad se había deshecho en un cúmulo de escalofríos y sollozos. Su ansiedad parecía trascender de su cuerpo e intentar colarse por sus propios poros, mas se propuso mantenerse tranquilo. Era lo que más necesitaba. Notó cómo ladeó la cabeza, tomando su cuerpo todavía con más fuerza.

Esas eran las heridas más hondas que dejaba aquella batalla en los soldados. Las que trascienden el plano físico. Las que queman. Las que jamás se curan.

-Oi, Arlert.

Su voz comenzaba a sonar más calmada, aunque todavía tras un velo de ronquera.

-Dígame, señor.

-Los latidos de su corazón son tremendamente ruidosos.

-¿Le molesta?

Se tomó su tiempo en responder.

-En realidad no.

Alzó suavemente la cabeza y sus labios le recibieron con una inmensa ternura. La dulzura de la saliva. Las saladas lágrimas.

Si su vida había valido la pena había sido para degustar aquel beso.


End file.
